The Frosted Hills
by alexxandor76
Summary: thank you to all of the people that helped with my last version i put on, i hope you like it. anyway Rosario vampire cast in Skyrim, by the way for all you manga readers out there, i'm not sure if i got the Chinese guy's name correct but i'm not to good at reading and writing Japanese, i'm only a novice.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone through the blinds of

my dorm room, blinding me as I sat up after a

good night's rest, full of warm dreams. The alarm

was blaring on my side table. Today was a

Saturday so there was no school but I still have to

get up or the girls would get worried. The last

thing I'd want is a bunch of girls in my dorm room.

I might get in trouble for causing so much of a racket.

Most people decided to sleep in, but today I have lots of things to do. Knowing that I am the class president I have to plan out a lot of things, but first I have to meet up with the girls. Before that I have to get cleaned up and dressed. I open

the door to my walk-in closet and grab my school

uniform, my towel, and my shoes.

I close the blinds of my window and clean the

little things I had on my floor. My "Pizza Ninja"

manga and anime disk, and my blanket I wadded

up into a ball and threw onto the floor. I stood up

and let out a sigh of relief. Much neater. I then

grabbed my brass door knob and opened my

heavy oak door before walking out, making sure

to shut it behind me. The long spiral staircase

took me a while to get down, because my room is

near the top.

Once I finally got to the bottom I opened the

metal door into the bathroom. It was packed to

the brim with boys, trying to hurry through. Once I

finally got out, I start walking for about 10 minutes until I was stopped by Kurumu and Moka.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled and slamming her well

her um right into my face.

As I start to pass out from lack of air, I hear

Moka scream at Kurumu faintly as a bright light

fills my vision. I woke up in an unfamiliar place.

The walls were oak, the floor was stone with

rough straw on top of it. All of my friends lay

around the room: Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, ling ling,

and Kokoa. I tried to wake Moka, but a voice

stopped me. (in case you didn't know, ling ling is a character from the manga that is gay for Tsukune.)

"Come my child, and choose a new life for you

and your friends." the voice said. I quickly turned

around. It was a statue! A statue was talking to

me? It might be best if I answer it.

"I want my friends and I to come home to

Yokai academy." I said. "okay, but only if you

choose one of my choices, and complete it's

challenges." the statue said. "Will my friends be

able to come with me?" I ask.

"Yes, what ever you choose, your friends can

follow." the statue proclaims. "Okay, surprise me."

I say. "Leaving your fate to chance, interesting,

whatever it is, let it bring you profits and glory

all across Skyrim." the statue replied. The

same bright light as before came over me, and I

reappeared in a different place.

I open my eyes to me and my friends floating in

what seemed to be a sinking ship. "Guys, wake

up!" I shout. Moka was the first to pop her head up

from the water. 'there is a weird glow to Moka, its

not normal.' I thought. "Moka, you're glowing!" I say. "Ah! why am I glowing!" screams Moka. "Wait, you're glowing too Tsukune." Moka points out.

Next Kurumu wakes up, then Yukari, after

Mizore, and finally Kokoa. "Oh no, Kokoa's glowing

too!" Tsukune exclaims. They all try to find a way

out. "Hey guys, look" Kurumu points at a hole.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't Moka, Tsukune, and I be in agony or worse knowing that this is water."

Kokoa wonders. "For now, lets just find our way

out of here." Yukari says while pointing at the

hole. They started swimming through the water

until they found the bottom of the boat, the ship

had been tipped over.

"Hey, look there are boxes." Mizore said. " Let's

open them." Tsukune exclaims. They pick up

pieces of metal that were sitting around, put the

metal in between the lid and the boxes and pushed and pulled until the lids flew off and hit

the wall behind them, Kurumu's box lid almost hit

Yukari in the face.

"Hey, watch what you're doing!" Yukari shouts.

"What if I don't want to." Kurumu argues back.

"Guys, this is no time to be fighting." Tsukune

yells in a kind yet firm voice. "Yeah, and I want to see what is in the boxes." Moka says in a cheerful voice. "We will share everything we find, no ifs, ands, or buts about it." Mizore commands. Tsukune pulls six different weapons from his box.

There were a battle axe, a sword, a bow and

arrows, a spear, a dagger, and a mace. In Moka's box there were forty-two heath potions. Kurumu's

contained lots of food and water. Mizore's box had

a lot of armour. Yukari's box was empty.

Kokoa shuddered and took a couple of steps

back. Tsukune looked inside, there was a corpse.

They all screamed and threw the lid back on top

of the box and walked away from it.

"Alright, let's get to land." Tsukune commanded.

"Aye sir!" Kurumu yells. "Okay." They looked

around for an exit. "There!" a big jagged hole was in the side of the boat. "By the way, it's really cold." Kokoa shivered.

"No, it's just you." Mizore answers. "No, and you wouldn't be reliable to tell cold being your a snow woman." Kurumu said bluntly. "She's right and Kokoa, it's not just you." Tsukune added.

"By the way guys, this armor is really furry." Mizore stated. "then hand them out so we don't freeze to death." Yukari shouts. "Okay, okay." Mizore said while throwing fur coats with metal plate on the outside. They quickly throw them on.

"Hey Mizore." Tsukune calls. "What do you need?" Mizore asked. "Can you make us a boat out of ice to get to shore?" He asked. "Of course." she said.

She then walked over to the hole and blasted a wide beam of ice forming a dock and a row boat. "yeah!" kurumu shouted as she jumped in. Then everyone else followed her. Each of them grabbing an oar and setting sail.


	2. Chapter 2

"Row, row, row your boat." Mizore sung. "Gently down the stream." Kurumu continued. "merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream." Ling Ling finished.

"but its not a stream, its a lake!" Yukari pointed out. "Who cares were just bored." Kurumu said while letting out a big sigh. "Hey, Kurumu, could you please pass me some water?" Tsukune asked politely. "Of course!" she said with excitement in her voice.

She rummaged through the bag they stuffed a lot of the stuff in. "Aha! there it is." Kurumu said while passing a leather tube like container over to him. "Thank you, these guys need it." he said while motioning to Moka and Kokoa.

"Apparently, vampires are vulnerable to the cold in where ever we are." Tsukune said with a worried look. "Seriously, you shouldn't be so worried.. you're strong, this weather can't hurt you!" Kurumu said with lots of confidence. "I wish I could say I was worried about myself." Tsukune said while putting a cape they found with the armor over the other two vampires.

Don't worry about them, they are strong." she stated.

"I'm not so sure." He said while shivering a little. "You're the one I'm worried about." Kurumu said.

"You shouldn't, its bad for your health." Tsukune said while giving her a hug. Moka made a couple of groaning sounds and kicked the back of Tsukune's leg hard enough for him to fall backwards and land in her lap. "Hey! me and Tsukune were having a tender moment." Kurumu said angrily.

"Shh it was an accident, and anyways I'm starting to get cold." he said while snuggling up under the blanket and swiftly nodding off to sleep.

"No fair, Moka and Kokoa get to cuddle with Tsukune, not me." Kurumu pouted.

"Stop pouting and help row, its proving harder than it looks." Ling Ling said.

She let out a sigh and picked up an oar and started to row halfheartedly.

"Land ho!" Yukari shouts. Tsukune popped his head up but then a barely conscious Moka pulled Tsukune back down, snuggling him like a teddy. "Don't worry I can get out of any hold.. I'm a vampire." Tsukune whispered.

He tried to yank his head out. She squeezed him even tighter only this time she shoved his face into her chest. "That so?"

Yukari, Ling Ling, Kurumu, and Mizore all gasped at the sight of blood trickling on Moka's coat. "Ah! Tsukune!" they all screamed. "Oh, hi guys is it morning already." Moka said sheepishly.

"Tsukune!" she yelled wiping the blood off of him. Tsukune stood up and said "I'm alright." Then they hit shore and fell back down into her tats.

More blood, more screaming, a lot of horkers, a cave, and a homemade axe later..

"Okay, this should be good for the night." Tsukune said. They blocked the door way with logs except for a door they had brought from the boat.

"What are we going to sleep on?" Kurumu asked. "Well, we didn't really think about that.." Tsukune answered. "We could all cuddle up in a corner together though." Yukari lustfully replied. "You are right, if we huddle together we can conserve heat." Tsukune replied, a crimson red blush clearly adorning his face.

Everyone except Tsukune cheered. "Everyone except for the vampires: go ahead and sleep, but as for us vampires, I need to see you outside." Tsukune said. Moka and Kokoa nodded and followed him out of their makeshift house. "Okay, so why did you drag us out here?" Kokoa asked.

"To show you all something. Stand back!" he shouted as he staggered back a few steps himself as well. The other two vampires stared in fear and awe as the male vampire's skin exploded revealing a green, muscular, winged being in the place their friend once stood. "Why didn't you tell me we could take on a form like this?" Tsukune said almost as a child would be when staring at a new toy.

"Who are you?" Moka said in shock.  
"It's me, Tsukune." he said. "Tsukune?" Kokoa asked as she touched his chest. "Prove it." Moka said.

"Okay, back up." they both did so as he started to glow red and shrunk back down to his normal size, his wings tucked back into his body and when he stopped glowing, he looked like a normal human again. "Wow! can we do that too?" asked Kokoa. "Try, I would love to know, just focus on the smell of my blood. That's how I found out how to do it." Tsukune said while pricking his hand with his fang and squeezing a little out.

The girls both staggered back and transformed into something similar to what Tsukune had turned into but with well let's just say a more revealing breastplate. "Aah! don't look at me, I'm hideous." Moka cried. "Does that mean,.." Tsukune said as he changed into his form and finished "that I am hideous also?"

well, that's a wrap on chapter two, I need more votes to decide who is their guide through Tamriel. So far we only got one vote and that is for Serana. In case you didn't know the contenders are Aela (from the companions) or Serana. I decided to eliminate Ysolda from the competition so yeah the next chapter will be on whenever I get around to it and they won't be moving around much until I get enough votes in so I know what direction to take this.. so.. see you guys later. :)


	3. hiatus

I just wanted to say that I have run out of ideas to prolong our buddies meeting with the guide, so until I get at least ten votes this story is on hiatus (meaning the story is on pause) I might be working on a story in the mean time so look forward to that, also pm me if you have any ideas to add on to the story. See ya bye.


End file.
